Extended Ending to Two Harts are Better Than One (5:1)
by teachinEnglish
Summary: Just my version of what happened that night in London after Jennifer and Jonathan got engaged.


Extended Ending for Season 5, ep. 1 - "Two Harts are Better Than One"

This ending begins after Jonathan and Jennifer ride off in the carriage.

**marks two lines of actual dialogue from _Hart to Hart,_ with the omission of the line where Lionel Stander breaks the fourth wall, "And they lived happily ever after."

**"Max, take us once around the park."

**"I sure will, Mr. H."

Jonathan and Jennifer snuggled together under the blanket for the carriage ride, when suddenly, Jennifer bolted upright.

"I just gave away my ticket to New York." She looked at Jonathan. "When are you going back to Los Angeles?"

"Late tomorrow night." Jennifer shook her head.

"I need to call and tell my editor that I'm moving to California." She paused for a minute. "This is crazy. We're crazy." Jonathan just smiled steadily at her. She couldn't help herself, she started laughing. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He tried to sober his look.

"How am I looking at you?"

"Like you're enjoying my panic." He smiled again.

"Are you panicking?" She took a deep breath and realized that she wasn't.

"No. It's just a lot to absorb." She turned her head a little sideways and drilled him with a stare. "Wait a minute." She made sure she had his full attention. "What made you think I'd say yes? I was so angry with you when Scotland Yard hauled me away." He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't hold back his smile.

"I'm sorry about that. It was the only way I could get to Kingsford Motors and make the deal on time without losing you in the process."

"What?"

"I needed Scotland Yard to keep you busy so you wouldn't fly back to the states. I couldn't stand the thought of never seeing you again." He ran his thumb over her cheek.

"Oh. That's very sweet, in a strange sort of way." He pulled her back into his embrace.

"Would you consider having dinner with a man who just became your fiancé?" Jennifer laughed a little.

"Is this the London by night tour, part two?" Jonathan gave her his most charming smile.

"Something like that."

"I'd be delighted." She snuggled into him a little more. "Would you mind if we stopped by my flat first so I can change?"

"You have a flat here?" She gave a little shrug.

"I spend a lot of time back and forth between New York and London, so it's easier if I'm not always trying to book a hotel room or pack a lot." He nodded, his brain doing what it did best, solving the puzzle of their logistics.

"Jennifer, if you'd like, we can stop in New York on the way to California. You can pack whatever you'd like and bring it with you." She smiled up at him.

"That would be great. Thank you." The carriage stopped at The Ritz, and they got out.

"Jonathan, why don't I take a cab to the flat, change, and meet you back here. That way you can do whatever you need to or want to do while you wait for me." Jonathan grabbed Jennifer around the waist and pulled her to him.

"What if I don't want to be away from you for that long?" She threw her arms around his neck and smiled slowly at him. It sent an electric jolt through his whole body.

"Then come with me." He leaned in and kissed her. Max, who'd just gotten back from returning the carriage, interrupted.

"Hey Mr. H., do you need me for anything else tonight." Jonathan removed his lips ever so slowly from Jennifer's.

"No, Max. We're going to be just fine."

"All right, then I'm going to hang out with Geoffrey and a few of the other stable hands. They're putting a poker game together. It sounds like an all nighter."

Jonathan and Jennifer, who were still wrapped in each other's arms, just stared at each other, knowing exactly what they would be doing all night.

"Sound great, Max. Have fun. We aren't leaving until 5:00 tomorrow evening."

"All right. I'll see you two later."

The young couple hailed a taxi and took it to Jennifer's apartment. Jonathan wandered while Jennifer cleaned up and changed. He looked at the picture of her in riding breeches and a big, little girl grin on her face. Next to her was a woman who had to be her mother. Jennifer had many similar features. There was another picture of the two of them with a man, obviously Jennifer's father. Jennifer's mother's head rested on his shoulder, and Jennifer stood in the middle between them. The third picture was of Jennifer as he recognized her now with an older version of the man in the second picture. She came from behind the changing screen as he was setting the last photo down.

"Your father?" She smiled, and Jonathan noticed just a little bit of that little girl grin left.

"Yes. He lives in Maryland, and sometimes London and Germany." Jonathan was intrigued.

"What does he do?"

"He owns the Goodson Gallery. There is one in DC and another in Germany. He just enjoys London, so he usually stays here when he stops in. We don't end up in the same place very often."

"I've been to the gallery in DC. It's great." Jennifer smiled again. Jonathan pointed to the other two pictures. "You?" She laughed.

"Yes, in all my twelve year old awkwardness." Her eyes clouded over a bit. "Those are the last two photos we took with my mother."

"She was beautiful. You favor her." Jennifer smiled slightly.

"That's what everyone tells me." Jonathan walked to her, took her hand, and twirled her around. She laughed, as he hoped she would.

"You look stunning."

"It's just a basic black dress." Jonathan shook his head.

"There is nothing basic about you, Jennifer Edwards." He gave her a light kiss so as not to smear her lipstick. That could come later. "Do you have a bag packed for the night?" She looked at him quizzically. "I intend for you to spend the night with me." Jennifer wanted to play coy, but her stomach suddenly had a case of butterflies with the way Jonathan was looking at her. She swallowed hard, hoping her voice would work as she pointed to the bag she'd set on the chair.

"Right here." Jonathan Hart had never had the jitters around a woman, but this one seduced him with just a look, and she had no clue. He was glad to see she seemed to have the same reaction to him. It helped settle him.

Ho motioned toward the front door gallantly. "Shall we?" She smiled that smile that made him weak in the knees again.

"We shall."

They went to dinner and out dancing, much like they had his first night in London, but this time he enjoyed being able to call her Jennifer. He also enjoyed the fact that he knew he wouldn't fall asleep on her tonight. Jonathan was holding her close, enjoying their dance, and the fact that he could whisper in her ear.

"Do you know my biggest regret about our first night together?" She answered without hesitation.

"That you spent all night with a pushy, chain-smoking, love starved matron?" Jennifer loved the huskiness of his laughter and how it lit up his whole face. Jonathan pulled back a little and the look in his eye made her heart do a somersault.

"That I didn't spend all night with her." Jennifer could only form one syllable.

"Oh."

"What do you say we try champagne in my suite again?" He placed his arm around her shoulders and escorted her to a waiting cab. He lead her into the lobby and ordered champagne from the clerk at the desk. Jonathan made it through the door of his suite before he pulled Jennifer to him and crushed his lips to hers.

The knock on the door gave Jennifer time to collect herself and get her coat off. While the waiter placed the bucket and glasses, Jonathan removed his coat and got out a few pounds for a tip. Once the door was shut and locked, Jonathan grabbed the bucket, Jennifer took the glasses, and they moved into the bedroom.

Jonathan took Jennifer's hands and brought them to his lips.

"Jennifer, I just assumed that tonight would head a certain direction…" She put her index finger on his lips.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be." Jonathan nodded and popped the champagne open. He poured a glass for each of them and handed her one.

"To the woman who is everything I've ever looked for and not at all like I expected." He clinked her glass and took a sip.

"To the man who swept me off my feet." They clinked again, and Jonathan set their glasses on the dresser after they each took a sip.

"Darling, I need to say something. I skirted around it earlier when we talked about what to tell your father, but I need to say it directly to you." He ran his thumb along her jaw line and threaded his fingers though her hair, which she'd taken down out of the French Twist at her place. He looked into her eyes and kissed her gently. "I love you, Jennifer Edwards, and asking you to marry me wasn't a whim." He kissed her again and made her head swim. As she pulled slowly away, she smiled cockily at him.

"I'm glad, because you're stuck with me now, Buster." They laughed together and she grew serious. "Darling is a lovely endearment." He got lost in her eyes as she gazed at him. "I love you too, Darling." He smiled the smile she loved as he leaned in for another kiss.

They spent the night locked in each other's arms, and Jonathan didn't fall asleep once.


End file.
